Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc.
Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. is an American-Thai and British-Italian independent animation studios, independent game development studios, production company was founded in March 23, 2003 and established is on lead game designer, developer; James Emirzian Waldementer. The colleagues students of art designer and animation were of whom animator in anime independent animation videos to formerly works James Emirzian Waldementer around January 14, 2013. This studio was made shared universe known for the anime resurrection project Touhou Resurrection Project, the featuring of the indie animation film and videos, a cooperative brief is being animation works from different animation studios, and the Indie PC Windows Games works James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. The first studios of Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. and it had location to Chiang Mai Full-in house studios for parts Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. The first studios initially has operated in Mai Ngam, Muang Tak for large in-house of headquarters to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. from an independent animation facility in connection parts of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and production programming whom of the Anime Recalibur Series of Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur, RWBY The Recalibur, Black Bullet The Recalibur, Sword Art Online The Recalibur to make any the cooperative animation studios and production company with Attack On Titan The Recalibur. During its production, Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. parts with Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, Inc. began on the operated among with 4,000 animator and 3,000 art designer department approximately its 53,200 members History Formation of the Animation Studios, 2006 - 2007 Indie Animation years, 2008 - 2009 Works with James Software Co., 2010 - 2013 Creating of shared universe, 2014 - 2015 Anime Recalibur series years, 2016 Modern-age, 2017 Location Tour Cosplay of BKK, 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 Influence Game Style Game engine tools GameVision Studios GameVision SDK Studios Animation Style Blue-Niuxlius Sai Vector Animator Tools Games Indie Games *Lists of the small indie games *Lists of the medium indie games *Lists of the large indie games *Lists of the PC windows indie games Filmography Feature Short Video Animation Music Video Independent Anime Video Animation Film Contribution Other Events Cooperative company Development Studios Production Company Private Company Indie Film company * Big JAMES Draft Production * Bluestorm Films, Inc. * Sunbites Studios, inc. * Frost Bite Production * Fully Awake Production * Toothbyte Entertainment * Laservision Entertainment Production company * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. * RampZamp Software Co. * Red Vortex Animation Studios, llc. * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Games, ltd. * JamesEmirzianForEpic Games, Inc. * Softbeat Development, Inc. * Software-JamesEmirzianWaldementer * G.T. Access Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. * Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. * Pyroaxis Games Ace Development, llc. * Nitrotech Software Co. * Simlius Entertainment, inc. Production contribution *Mountain King Studios, Inc. (Joined in 2014) Members Blue Niuxlius Entertainment Lead Member *James Emirzian Waldementer -- (lead game designer, developer / lead art designer / lead artist department, artistic supervisor / digital/traditional artist / graphic art designer / visual artist / background artist / lead animator / animation director / 2nd key animation, key animation / CG visual effect / 3D modeler builder / digital artist visual effect / lead creative art director, lead technical art director / lead production art designer / website design, builder / web maintainer / lead production assistant / lead production supervisor / lead gameplay tester / lead video tester) Blue Niuxlius Entertainment Members *James Sisters -- (art designer / animators / 2nd key animation, key animation / animation specialists / digital/traditional art / traditional artists / production art designers / production assistant of james emirzian waldementer / supporter / video testers) *James Families -- (supporter / video testers) *Gabriele Pennacchioli -- (senior art designer, traditional artists / digital/traditional art / assistant animator / key animation / animation director / artist department / conceptual art / art design of anime style / graphic designer / supporter / video testers) *Charoen Khuwimphunt –- (executive production supporter / supporter / video testers) *Nave Vena – (production supporter / supporter / video testers) *Sonandry Bonzo -- (production manager / supporter / video testers) *Autistic Yasothon – (production supporter / supporter / video testers) *Dell Dell -- (video testers) Production Relation Supporter ;Social Media Cosplayer Supporter :Maru K. Ultimacian :Apisit Yuwapalawut :Chanuwat Munchaona :Ilada LM Prueksachatwut :Napatsawan Kammart :Waewprach Kham-eak :Yanatorn Maneesri :Noosomes Joe Nook (ภารดี.ศรีเมือง อาอิโกะ / のぞみの城東) :Benjarun Lun Powder (bencharat.lunphong / เบญจรัตน์ ลุนผง / หัวสมองปลาทอง) :Planting (BonusZa008 / ภูริณัฐ การปลูก / คามิโอชิคุณไข่) :Miyamoto Endo (Dear Leader / 宮本遠藤) :Pzpla MB :Wipawanee Sangtong :Pang Emil :Kamonthip Aungsakularporn :JamMiz Chan :Somharuthai Limaree :Yoko Hana :Poom Lebranc :Neru Neru :Lity Mmell :Lin Insuke :Sasanut Charoenrath :Christasia Christzenta :かの さきや ;Teacher Supporter :Yingying Ked :Ganymede Clouds Muang Thong (กัญญะมาศ เมฆเมืองทอง) :Dabdao LeLert :Thanyada Lerdcharoenporn :Porta Chiangtong :เม เม่ :Rungtiwa Sansee ;Student Supporter :Sirikun Aimaeam :อาม เดก.ตาก :เราอะชื่อเอ๋ เอ๋อะชื่อเรา :อนันธิการ อย่างงาม Timeline See also Trivia External links * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. website * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. at the YouTube * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. at the Facebook * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. at the Twitter * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. at the Google Plus * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. at the Instagram * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, inc. at the Tumblr